


Or Something.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-16
Updated: 2002-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Smallville, pre-"chip" Spike visits Club Zero on his way back to Sunnydale.<br/>Thanks to qylise, Kellie and MidKnight Anubis no Miko for beta and support.<br/>Dedicated to my wife who is my muse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Something.

## Or Something.

by Treacy PurpleSage

[]()

* * *

Spike walked into Club Zero feeling hungry and a bit frisky. He was on his way back to Sunnydale, but was in no overall hurry to get there: he could certainly fancy having some fun tonight before he fed. He went to the bar to order a drink and then found a good angle to view the crowd. 

The music was some techno beat that the seething mass in the middle of floor appeared to enjoy. His eyes casually swept across the room and fell upon a pale figure near the middle of a tight knot of people. The man was dressed all in black and had pale skin and a bald head. Not unusual in this crowd, but he pulled it off better than Spike had seen in a bloody long while. 

He watched the man, who appeared to be in his twenties, but probably was no more than 18 years old bump and grind with a hunky blond guy and a skinny brunette who seemed oblivious that the men were more interested in each other than her. 

Spike moved across the club a bit to get a better view of the threesome, and the pale one especially. The pale man/boy lifted his head as if aware of being scrutinized and scanned the crowd. His eyes met with Spike and he smiled a feral little smile. He locked eyes with Spike and began to grind more intensely against the hunky blond. Spike allowed the corners of his lips to rise a marginal amount, enjoying the show. 

The pale bald boy then leaned over and bit the neck of the hunky blonde, hard, all the while locking eyes on Spike; he made a show of biting and sucking hard on the man's neck. When he saw this, Spike felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock and his smile got bigger and more sincere. Seeing his reaction, the bald boy licked his lips and glanced suggestively towards the back rooms. 

Things were looking up, Spike thought. 

He inclined his head slightly in consent and began to work his way through the crowd toward the back of the club. The pale bald boy extracted himself and the hunky blond from the girl, at her obvious displeasure, and they worked their way back through the crowd. 

They arrived at the entrance of the hallway first, and rounded the corner. The boy pulled out a key, which he put in a keyhole that Spike had never seen before. The usual "playrooms" were in further down the hallway to the left. An elevator opened up in the wall. He led the blond inside and leaned against the back wall waiting for Spike. Spike looked at this with uneasy eyes and squinted at the brightness of the elevator's lights. 

"Going down?" the bald boy asked provocatively. 

Spike smiled and sauntered into the elevator taking a moment to cruise both boys from head to toe, "I'd say you are, mate," he responded, his voice husky with the promise of things to come, as the doors to the elevator closed. 

In just a moment they opened again to a lavish hallway and a large bouncer. These were VIP fuck rooms obviously, Spike thought. The bald boy stepped past Spike confidently as the bouncer greeted him. "Good evening Mr. Luthor, your usual suite?" 

"Yes." he said. "Is there anyone else down here tonight?" 

"No," the bouncer replied. 

"Good, lets keep it that way, and why don't you get lost for a while and turn off all the cameras on your way out." He handed the bouncer a number of bills that was probably a sizable amount of cash and walked down the hall leaving Spike and the blonde behind. 

"Thank you Mr. Luthor, of course, Mr. Luthor, anything you want," the bouncer spoke quickly and ducked into a side room for a moment before getting into the elevator. 

Spike looked at the blonde, who had a sizable bruise on his neck coming up where "Mr. Luthor" apparently had bitten him. 

"This should be a riot," he muttered as he started down the hall. 

The room he walked into looked like it was out of some high-class porn flick. A huge four-poster bed dominated the middle of the room. Attached to each post was a chain with fur lined leather shackles on the ends. There were several couches, chairs, a wall display of paddles, crops, whips, floggers, a cross and a few other pieces of equipment that Spike had only seen in the best dungeons in Europe. 

"We don't have to use the S/M equipment unless you want to," Mr. Luthor said casually as he poured a drink from the bar in the corner, as if he could see the looks on the faces of Spike and the blonde. "I just like being open, " he emphasized the word softly, "for any experience." 

He turned around and held out two glasses filled with a smoky liquid out to Spike and the blonde. "You can call me Lex," he said. 

"Spike," Spike replied simply as he took the drink. 

"I'm Lance," the blond said. "Hey what are you guys up to, do you know each other or something?" 

"Or something," Lex said cryptically as he drank from his own glass and smiled at Spike. 

Lex walked over to a stereo and turned on some music, more jazzy and seductive than the music that had been playing upstairs, and then began to dance by himself. Lance went over immediately to dance with Lex, and Spike leaned against the wall to watch. 

Lex danced for a few more minutes and then looked up directly into Spike's eyes. "Strip for us Lance," he said and then kissed Lance harshly. 

He walked away from Lance and held his hand out to Spike. Spike took the offered hand and let himself be led to a huge red velvet couch that faced where Lance was dancing. 

Lex sat him down and then sat down practically in his lap and began watching Lance intently. Spike took only a moment to adjust to this situation and repositioned Lex between his legs and pulled him back against his chest. His erection was pressing into Lex's back and he could feel Lex return the pressure as he leaned back. 

After only a moment or so, Lex began speaking quietly to Spike, while watching Lance stripping as if it was his most pressing concern and not Spike's hardening erection or soft warm breath in his ear. "A few things, just to be clear. When you kill him, I want the last swallow of his blood; I like tasting them as they die. " He said with a smile in his voice. "I'll take care of the body, no need for you to clear up after dinner, you're my guest after all. Oh and by the way, " he paused "if you break my skin, even by accident, you will be destroyed. Understand?" 

"Bugger! What the bloody fuck are you?" Spike asked hotly. 

Lex chuckled quietly and ran his hand up Spike's leg until it was behind him, and covering Spike's erection. "I was born with my soul already sold to the devil; I know what you are and I enjoy the rawness of vampire sex, but I don't want your parlor tricks or the inconvenience of not being able to conduct business during daylight." 

Spike felt plum lost, as if he was barely keeping up with this conversation, and the whole situation, while Lex was keeping Lance going with his eyes, stroking Spike and talking circles around him. 

Spike was about to respond, when Lex turned towards him. "Don't pout, you'll still get everything you want, including a taste of my blood." 

Lex then bit the inside of his own lower lip hard and pushed up Spike's shirt just as blood began to well up. He dragged his injured lip up Spike's chest, leaving a trail of blood, which he then licked off. Spike hissed at the touch and was so hard at this point, he thought he might come from this sight alone. 

Lex moved down him, trailing blood, licking it off, and began to open Spike's jeans. Spike leaned further back into the couch and watched Lex work with unguarded fascination. 

When Lex finally released Spike's cock from his jeans, he turned around to see that Lance was nearly naked himself. He was clearly enjoying showing off his body, and if his hands stroking his own member were anything to go by, he was taking pleasure from watching Lex work. Lex painted his blood up the underside of Spike's cock and then devoured the head. He swallowed Spike's cock and Spike shot almost immediately. He had not lost control so fast since he had become a vampire all those years ago. 

Lex sucked him dry and then moved up Spike's body. He kissed him harshly and Spike could taste himself mixed with Lex's blood, which always got to him and Spike felt himself get hard again almost immediately. His body reacted and his face changed and his fangs came out. 

Lex clucked his tongue at him and chuckled lightly, carefully dragging his tongue over Spike's fangs. "Put that away, or you will scare your dinner off." 

Spike struggled to control his responses, shaking his head slightly and forcing himself to adopt his human visage. His cock was hurting as it struggled to get hard again after just coming. 

And again Lex gave him no time to as he pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to Lance, who was entirely naked now, his cock almost a throbbing purple, it was so hard. 

Lex danced with the naked man and looked back at Spike, letting him see that he was still tonguing the cut on his lip, keeping a steady flow of blood coming out. 

Teasing bastard thought Spike 

Seeing Lex growing distraction Lance decided to get himself back in the game by undressing Lex. 

Lex closed his eyes and let Lance peel off his clothes. 

The stark whiteness of his flesh beneath the black shirt was stunning. No body hair and thin whipcord muscles over his delicate bone structure undulated to the music. 

Spike pulled his shirt off over his head and watched with a gleam in his eye. Lex toed off his shoes just as Lance undid his belt and pants. Lance dropped his pants and they fell off smoothly, as Lex was wearing no underwear. His full naked, hairless body shining in the room, his cock standing out from his flawless flesh. 

Lance's face showed a hint of confusion, and also a touch of revulsion at the sight; Spike thought it was just perfect and his smile became richer and his cock harder. 

Lex's eyes were still closed, tuning them both out, as if he wanted to avoid the reactions of both of them. Spike decided to show his appreciation for his host. 

"That's just perfect, pet," he commented and got two sets of eyes turned on him. 

Lance looked irritated, definitely not all together appreciative of Spike's presence, while Lex smiled and nodded to Spike to join them. 

Clearly Lance was no more than dinner to Lex as well. 

Spike got up and pulled his pants off the rest of the way, and the three men moved towards the bed. Lance looked a bit confused, and his cock sagged a bit, but he did not hesitate in climbing on the bed first. 

"Spike is going to fuck you now, as I suck your cock." Lex said matter-of-factly to Lance. 

"Who gets to fuck you, Lex?" Lance asked. 

"We'll see whose up for it later." Lex said slyly. 

* * *

Spike was entertained by Lex's control of the situation. 

Lex had obviously done this particular "pairing" with a vampire and meal enough times before to have a full system set up. Spike wondered what vampires were local to Metropolis and he even briefly considered settling here, as opposed to returning to Sunnydale. But no, he had a score to settle with the Slayer, and as fun as this evening was, he enjoyed being in control too much to enjoy playing Lex's game all the time. 

But as for tonight, he relaxed and decided he could bottom according to Lex's rules, as it appeared that they were very fun "rules" after all and he enjoyed a strong top, every once in a while. 

Lance and Lex were kneeling in the center of the bed kissing and Lex reached over to Spike's where he stood next to the bed to cup his erection and stroke it back to full hardness. He then turned and kissed Spike, speaking into his lips very quietly, he said "Kill him as you come." 

Spike then climbed on the bed and kissed Lance. Lance was a total novice at kissing compared to Lex, but Spike was hungry and hunger was the best spice for any "meal." He kissed Lance roughly as Lex started working his way down Lance's back kissing, biting and licking. 

Spike tells Lance to turn around so that he can fuck him. And as Lex started to kiss, bit and lick Lances chest and stomach. Now behind Lance, Spike leaned over to the end table where a full supply of condoms and lube were laid out. Forgoing the condom (as a vampire, he was unable to catch, carry or transmit diseases of the blood), Spike coated his fingers with lube. He parted Lance's ass cheeks harshly and slowly began to impale him with his index finger just as Lex reached Lance's cock. 

Lex was licking and biting the shaft, tonguing the slit and was massaging his balls with his hand. Spike worked his finger in Lance's ass, stretching and probing. Lance moaned, shuddered, his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Spike looked over Lance's shoulder as he began to work a second finger in and met Lex's eyes. Lex was swallowing Lance's cock, but withdrawing regularly so that Lance would not come. As Lex withdrew one time, Spike ran his finger over Lance's prostrate, causing Lance to lurch forward down Lex's throat. His eyes flew open and he gazed at Lex nibbling on his cock and then smiled and closed his eyes again. 

Spike pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Lance's hole. He pushed in and moaned lightly at the sensation. Lance's groans and moans were loud and regular now as Spike began to pump his ass and Lex sucked his cock. 

Spike closed his eyes and reveled in the tight heat of Lance's ass and the taste of Lex's blood still in his mouth. Spike's face transformed and he felt Lance's blood pumping though his veins, through his cock. He could tell Lance was close, and he was not far behind. 

Lex swallowed Lance's cock one last time and he shot down Lex's throat. Lex swallowed greedily and then moved his hand back to Spike's body, urging him on with gentle pressure on his hips and ass. 

Spike opened his eyes and looked into Lex's and then bit down on Lance's neck right on top of the bruise Lex had left, just as he came hot and hard in Lance's ass. 

Lance moaned and writhed and Lex was holding him from the front, waiting greedily for his taste. 

Spike drank and came. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he pulled off of Lance just before Lance died. 

Lex swooped in and drank Lance's blood, and as the body collapsed between them, Lex pulled Spike in for a kiss. 

Their tongues dueling, the taste of Lance's come, blood and Lex's still open wound mixing in their mouths. Spike groaned at the sheer wonder of the taste. 

* * *

Lounging in the bed after pushing Lance's body on the ground, Spike found himself grinning rather foolishly. 

"What about you Lex, you have to be in pain, unless you jacked yourself?" 

"I'm waiting" Lex replied as he got up off the bed. 

"What the bugger for?" Spike asked, his eyes following Lex. 

"Your ass." Lex said. 

Spike raised his eyebrow. He hadn't let a man fuck him since Angelus, before he turned all pansy and good, but that was another story. 

Lex was over at the wall display of S/M equipment, looking over the flogger selection. 

"I want to beat you Spike, and fuck you." Lex said matter-of-factly. "Are you interested?" His eyes looking at Spike challengingly. 

Spike just looked at Lex carefully, this boy seemed so confident, so assured of himself, as if Spike would absolutely consent. What was it about him that made Spike want to say yes? This was not the way Spike usually played, yet he wanted whatever Lex would give him. This boy topped like a man. 

"How did you set this up, pet?" Spike asked casually. "This is practiced, as if you regularly have threesomes with vampires and their meals. You've got to be no more than 18, yet you talk like you have been doing this for years." 

"I told you Spike, I was born into this. I know what I know from my father, this was his game for years. I used to follow him here and watch him work." Lex spoke calmly, yet his eyes betrayed his emotions. "A year or so back, I made my own connections with the vampire community here in Metropolis. I had a difficult first time." Lex unconsciously fingered a small scar on his hip. 

"The first bloke bit you didn't it?" Spike asked. 

"Yes, but I have a discreet 'doctor' who can treat any wound. He thought it was a knife, since the cut was ragged. The vampire who did it didn't survive to finish the job." Lex sounded more confident now, finally selecting a green leather flogger from the wall display. "Now all the locals know the rules," Lex said, as he looked Spike up and down appraisingly. "I was excited to see a new face tonight, you really are a fine specimen, Spike." 

"What if your Pop shows up?" Spike asked. 

"He only comes here on Saturdays if he is in town; he has a regular date with the head vampire in town, a rather oafish man who is hot, but a bad lay in my opinion." Lex replied calmly. 

Spike thought about that for a moment and figured since tomorrow was only Friday, he would have another day before he wanted to be out of town before Pop was back. 

"So Spike, you up for it?" Lex asked, brandishing the flogger. 

* * *

"Why should I trust you?" Spike asked. "You could bloody well dust me as you came. Bollocks, it could be your favorite kink for all I know." 

"Now Spike, why would I do that? You would be no fun as dust." Lex replied swinging the flogger lightly. 

Spike's body was betraying his caution, his nipples tightened and his cock stirred against his thigh. 

"I know you want it Spike, your body has been begging for my cock all night." Lex purred. "And your flesh would sing from my flogger, I can make feel so good. " 

Spike smiled, deciding that if he was going to play, he might as well take all that was offered to him. "Yea, what the fuck." He said. 

"Wonderful!" Lex exclaimed, "Please roll over, and we can hook you up." 

Spike rolled onto his stomach on the bed, the sheets stained with blood and come, Beautiful he thought as he rubbed his body down with the various fluids, he could never get enough of semen and blood: his special aphrodisiac . smelling wonderfully wicked as he rubbed his body down on them. 

Lex began attaching the leather cuffs to Spike's legs, adjusting and tightening them with great care. He then moved up to the head of the bed and smiled at Spike as he wrapped the cuffs around Spike's wrists. 

He kissed Spike deeply and dragged the flogger over Spike's back and ass. Spike moaned and pulled on the cuffs to see how strong they were. 

"They're strong enough to hold you Spike," Lex told him as he moved to the far side of the bed. 

The first hit of the flogger was not hard, just firm across his shoulders. The next few increased in intensity until Lex seemed to find a rhythm and level that was only slightly painful, but mostly the burn from the flogger just set Spike's nerve endings on fire. 

Lex worked his way over Spike's back, his ass cheeks and across the fleshy part of his thighs. Alternating his rhythm with a particularly hard stroke every once in a while, just to increase the sensation. 

After a short while, Spike's back and backside were red and welts were rising up in certain areas. Lex hit him very hard with one lash across his back, just as he shoved a lubed finger up his ass. 

"Aw, fuck!" Spike shouted. When the fuck had he gotten the lube? He hadn't felt any loss of rhythm so caught up was he in the sensation 

"Like that Spike?" Lex asked, his breath heavy in his chest, he was doing all the work here after all. 

"Fuck yes!" Spike growled. His face was all vampire now, his cock was hard under him again, and his asshole was just swallowing Lex's finger, begging for more. 

Lex obliged his aching channel, adding another finger and lightly peppering his back with lashes. He twisted and turned his fingers, stretching Spike harshly. Spike groaned and rubbed down on the bed, aching for more friction on his cock. 

"I'm going to fuck you now Spike, would you like that?" Lex asked roughly as he probed Spike. 

"Fuck, bugger, fuck, just bloody do it!!!" Spike yelled. 

Lex chuckled, gave Spike's red cheeks a hard lash, as he pulled his fingers out. 

"Fuck!" Spike yelled again. 

Lex dropped the flogger and climbed up onto the bed. He massaged Spike's sore backside with his hands and pulled them apart. He plunged his cock in quickly, all the way to the hilt. Spike's body rose up off the bed to meet him, all the while screaming and moaning in pleasure/pain. 

Lex fucked him like a pro. 

Not as hot as Angelus was in his prime, Spike thought, but so good. As good as a human could get. Their grunts and moans filled the room as their coupling went on for several delicious minutes. 

Lex reached around Spike's body and caught his cock in his fist. Pumping it tightly in rhythm with his pounding. 

And then they were there, screaming, Spike coming on the sheets, Lex coming hard in his ass. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, breath loud in their ears. 

Spike moaned and pulled on his restraints, his face and body relaxing. 

"Give me a fucking moment, Spike." Lex said between his panting. 

After a minute or two Lex got up shakily and removed all the leather cuffs, and then appeared before Spike's eyes with their unfinished drinks in his hands. 

"Thanks, I needed that," Lex remarked as he threw his drink back in one swallow. 

"Same here mate." Spike replied, turning over and running his left hand over his chest, mixing the come, blood and sweat together, reaching for the drink with his right. 

"Gonna be in town a while?" Lex asked, none too casually. 

Spike chuckled; he was still a kid, even if he could shag like a man. 

"Naw, on my way to settle a score out west." 

"If you're ever in town again..." Lex hesitated 

"I'll get a chance to fuck you, right pet?" Spike smiled 

Lex laughed. "Or something..." 


End file.
